Talk:Season 4/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130105084110
Expectations Season 3B and finale ''' - No more A-Team member revealed. Seriously, it will drag out too much if they decide to reveal it every fianle, and it will become less important, when in fact, it is VERY important (let alone Big A). - Focus more on Alison and what really happened to her, rather then A. - More Mona - less relationships (honestly, there are also some straight guys watching this show too who don't give a damn about Ezria, Spoby, etc) - In the finale, the liars see someone in a red coat, and they realize that this is the Big A. They now realize that Toby and Mona were simply workers for this person. - Toby dies in the finale. If not, his character will become uselss unless he somehow gets permenant memory loss, and can't say who A is (that is if he becomes good like Mona supposedly is). - The conenction between A, N.A.T, Jenna, Lucas, Ali and Ali's killer-- it will all be revealed in the finale. All other remaining loose ends are clarified. - A will frame someone and the liars will believe it , and a misunderstanding with this framed person leads to a violent physical confrontation between Hanna and that framee (maybe someone like Melissa or Jason). Mona saves Hanna, and the framee gets injured and sent to a hospital (but eventually recovers). The liars will find out that this person was framed by A. - By now, the liars and Hanna officially trust Mona after Mona tries to save them. - Mona also decides to open up after this newfound friendship, by revealing to them everything. She plans to meet them at a certain location, but right when they get there, a blackhoodie runs in front of Mona, and shoots her. As the liars run up to her and call 9-1-1, they get a text: Trader! --A. '''Season 4 a and finale - It takes place immediately after the events of season 3. ' - Mona survives the shooting, but both her and the liars realize how dangerous it is for their and Mona's safety for Mona to reveal anything. - The liars, with the clues that they have, get hot on A's trail. - A starts targeting Mona for her betrayl - A becomes much more creepy and much more pro when it comes to stalking and tormenting the liars. - It is revealed that Byron had an affair with Ali, and Ali was blackmailing him for that. Byron confesses that he hit Ali with the field hockey stick, but Ali survived almost unharmed and walks off. He did not kill Alison. - Ezra is revealed to the girls to be an A-Team member when the liars start to get too close. Aria is the one who figures out, and he kidnaps her. Turns out that Ezra was also having an affair with Alison, and that she was blackmailing him for that. He hated the liars becuase they were friends with Ezra's worst enemy (Ali). He claims that he never loved Aria, and only became her boyfriend because it was all part of the masterplan: to get close to the liars. He also confesses to shooting Mona. He says that he killed Alison. He tries to kill Aria on a cliff, but Aria kills him in self-defense. The Aria/Ezra scene will be similar to the Mona/Spencer scene in unmAsked. - The police arrive, and the liars are safe. The only problem is that Ezra's body is gone, and the police think that the liars are lying (like with Ian). They get a text from A all together: I'm not done with you yet. This is just the beginning. So enjoy your lives while you can bitches. --A Season 4b and finale - The liars are positive that Ezra died, and that he killed Ali. At this point, Aria breaks down after she figures out that the man she loved is her worst ennemy. - The police don't believe the liars one bit. - A starts targeting Aria again. - Aria becomes a person of interst in Ali's murderer. The police think that she is trying to pin it on Ezra becuase they assume that she's mad that Ezra broke up with her, and left town. - In the finale, the liars are determined to end this once and for all. A plants Ezra's body near them, and all four liars are arrested for Alison's murderer, again. This time, there is sufficient proof to charge them: first they were caught with the shovel in the season 2a finale, now they are caught with Ezra's body, and Aria was already a person of interst. ' - However, the police disover that the body was never Ezra's all along, but a look-a-like. This acutally gives more evidence against the liars, as the police think that they wanted Ezra to look like he died in self-defense, so people would think that he tried to attack Aria for knowing that he killed Ali. - In the ending scene, we see Big A with a bunch of black hoodies. We can only see one black hoodie's face, who is Ezra, suprisingly unharmed. We learn that they took a one night vacation to New York City and are currently at a cheerfull resturant, and that they are happily celebrating their triumph against the liars. Sesaon 5/final season ''' '''Season 5 a and finale - It takes place one month later. The liars are released, but may be imprisonned depending on the verdict at their trial that would start in several weeks. - They are now being charged with the murder of Alison DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas, Garret Reynolds and with the murder of the Ezra-look-a-like (some random unimportant guy). - Ezra returns to town, and this makes the liars seem even more guilty. - Veronica Hastings and Peter Hastings are advocating for the liars, as all of their parents refuse to believe that their daughters are guilty. - While the liars already seem guilty enough, A uses this as an oppurtunity to blackmail the liars into doing extreme things. If the liars refuse, A will reveal some of their guiltiest secrets (The Jenna Thing, That Night). - Everyone in town hates the liars for their supposed crimes, including the DiLaurentis family themselves. In fact, even foreign countries know about the liars, and they are on the world news! - In the finale, the liar's trial begins, and they beg A to make a deal with him/her. At this point, they are desperate, and the evidence against them is overwhelming. Mona feels horrible for the liars at this point, and decides to secrely tell the liars despite the life-threatning risk. She plans on going into hiding after she tells the liars. She realizes that A is probably watching her, so she decides to right a letter-in-code to Hanna about who A really is and who killed Alison. She immediately goes into hiding. The liars get the note, realize the code, but something happens before they can actually decode the message: a black hoodie snatches the letter from their hands, and tries to escape. Instead of the liars following him/her, they plan to secrely watch where he/she goes. Because of this, throughout the finale, A's house of cards slowly falls apart. Unbeknownest to A, they find A's new lair, find their phones, and all important information regarding A. This information doesnt't actually state A' s identity, but it would be extremly easy to find out who it is. The information also has incriminating evidence against A, which could prove all of the crimes, murders and activiies since A has done since Alison was around. - Towards the end of the finale, A realizes what happened, and he/she realizes that his/her reign is about to topple any minute. He/she realizes that even by revealing ALL of their secrets, it still would put A into more severe trouble then the liars. He/she texts the liars, saying: Okay! You win! What do you want? --A - This time, A leaves a reply option, and the liars realize in a moment of triumph that A is now at the same level of the liars, rather then in control of them. The liars use this as an oppurtunity to get even with A. At the end of the finale, A tampers with the evidence to get the liars presumed innocent for Ali and the other's murder. Mona appears, and is delighted to hear that the liars can finally put a stop to A! The episode ends with Big A and their A-Team members packing up their things in A's lair. 'Season 5b and finale ' - The liars are now living a life of luxary. It has been a month since the events of the seson 5a summer finale, and the liars have been taking advantage of their uncovered evidence against A. The liars are now innocent to all of their charges, and unlike last month, everyone is now friends again with the liars and they aren't hated by everybody. The liars have made A do so much things for them. At times, they actually make A pay them money in case they want to buy new clothes or go on a fun luxarious mini vacation. Sometimes, when they didn't want to do their homework, they put their homework by their front porch, in which A would take it, complete their assignments with all correct answers, and return the homework by mid-night. The liars even go as far to get A to run their errons, weather it's grocery shopping, picking up mail, and other things. Even Big A's team has almost fallen apart. Toby's dead, Mona is now allies with the liars, Ezra got sick of acting like the liar's slaves so he left for California to go to college there, and the only unknown worker left is nothing more then a messanger who simply does what Big A tells him/her to do, but these demands are nothing more then the liar's demands. In a way, the liars become the new A, and the A-Team becomes the liars. All of this is of course with one precondition: the girls do not try to uncover Big A's identity or tell the police about the evidence they have against A. However, the liars have seemed to forget that there is no way A will simply back off like that, especially after Spencer's room catches a small mini-fire. Despite the lack of damage, Spencer's drawer is destroyed: the drawer that contained all of the evidence against A, the evidence that they never bothered to put together and find out who A is. Suddenly, everything gets back to reality, and A is once again in complete control of the Liars. - A is now extra furious with the Liars. He/she blackmails and torments them into doing the most of the extreme things. At first, the Liars ignore it, but after A reveals just a few important secrets to a few close friends and relatives, the Liars realize how determined A is at this point. 'Okay, from this point on, I have no other ideas left! Someone complete the ending of season 5, and make sure Big A and Ali's killer is revealed. Good Luck. '